User talk:174.91.129.128
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Future of star trek" page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-10-18T20:57:56 NEW IDEA A starbase top secretly created bases on great new discoveries of this region of space based on some extraordinary human-science other opportunity of knowing wormhole effects, the borgs transwarp hub, slipsteam drive and a power this x on the spot is a very important relation of the federation to the galaxy. A very large starbase is consructed with 4 main spacedock doors through the interior of this starbase where science and other can best describe it as windows or cutains to first 20 unexplored systems and the the eventual known unverse or universes. The starbases can be described top view as several rings circling the main hub of the starbase resembling the circle in the middle of a clock where the numbers of the clock resemble triangle arrows representing the portal to these now graspable galaxies. The command center that is sphereical with great large windows show the overlaping galaxies and due to tehnology and some mysteries in science that is manipulable one can walk the sphereical circumferance of the command center into the eye of interchanging galaxies. To top it off the 4 external/internal space doors can be accessed by federation starships with rotation of this starbase and exit into these first 20 galaxies and then infinite universe itself. NEW IDEA Based on next evolution of slipstream drive Read some books on uss aventine relate to uss daunless startrek voyager, the borg drive systems and relate to great innovation of those minds behind startek. Thinking of the ever important apollo rockets that jettisoned a space craft into space I identify the not disposable stages and workhorses as well as note the saucer seperation of the uss enterprise and the 3 stage configuration of the uss prometheus of startrek voyager and created top view a diamond or kite like main starship and scondary 4 interacting seperatable vessels in diamond formation that each individual starship of the 4 that seperate from the 1 change engineering perimeters of each seperate warp core or cores relating to more than 1 per ship in conjunction with the 4 main deflectors and sub deflectores working in unison as well as seperate can double speeds of the most advanced states of starship slipstream drive to date. NEW IDEA Based on limitted knowledge of wormholes to sum it up briefly creating a workable wormhole allowing a starship to ride a subliminal warp drive throuth the wormhole. Need negative energy to create and stabilize it such as exotic matter and a hyperwarpdrive. My idea in the far future of startrek such as 2900 with new advancements in technology as well as well as scince a prototype vessel that resembles an arrow can create wormholes and jump from one point to the galaxie to the others. The new energies have a limit of 2 main jumps and on going trials of more first to safely secure a jump into known and unknown space and the second just as important jump back to home or safe preplotted location close to home following protocol. This prototype ship can create wormholes for itself and/or escort ships as well as convoys or fleets. One most notable distinction of this arrow shapped vessel is its ability to telescope a main deflector top to paint the opening of the door as well as the telescoping bottom deflector to paint the bottom of the door as well as the straight forward super main delector that in unison of the main and secondary, the objective is accomplished. The reason for telescoping systems is for protection that the wormhole device is not harmed in conflict. Some ideas me and my friends talk about is the unlimmited source of startrek and some pattern noting where a friend made the anaysys of deep space nine based on an alien technology that starfleet mans is why not man an alien ship with a starfleet crew, also pointed out was the eras of startrek and why not base a storyline in relation to a captain serving in jim kirks timeline on a different ship roughly same period of time, then a captain in relation to captain picard of the next generation plus captains on other star bases alien and federation to that of sisko and why not other voyager like scenarios right back to startrek enterprise a captain serving in relation to archer on another starship to new ideas and eras not to miss a new third forth and fith captain to that of kirk, picard and others As I just discovered this web-site I will try to educate and get other ideas for the pleasure if never identified i really like startrek and will continue to imagine perhaps some of the friends will encourage an idea or two if even extreme its an idea and perhaps a new one will blossum from the imagination thanks to those in startrek, I thank you new idea starfleet finds a complex material and integrates it into not one but ten different starships that with the imagination and special effects all you need is ten different starships all with the same registry where when the alert is sounded for morphing the crew meets the conditions of the now changing starship and conditions of the morph. Ideas like telescoping corridors all safe to personnel and environment aswell as new technologies to enhance the reality of htis new complex starship that is actually ten in one with limitted raw matterials discovered for this vessel and top secrecy to its enlistment into starfleet. new idea TOP SECRET A starfleet vessel from the year 6500 is discovered and towed to a starbase with many secrets of the known galaxy as well as the unknown galaxy with some superior states of power where the contreversy of disecting it and classifying it top secret and a severe risk of starfleet foundations and principles are applied as well as not knowing the full capability of this ship and why no reason for its discovery all be it some records are retrieved, but due to some finall analysys of the mystery of unknown variables starfleet decides to man it and solve many questions for the well being of starfleet and the galaxy. ---- I have to look up ranks and other things to give you a taste of what will be, starting off with the fleet admiral also known as the commander in chief through the rank of admirals to that of the captains and name of their vessels, knowing a fleet is a overwhelming responcibility and that although the main fleet will consist of the regular vessels as well as special missions through the worlds of star trek not to overwhelm with regular patterning but some of the tough choices and descisions one has to make in such positions as well as the regular captains and their individual and shared life expieriences noting the technologies of all departments of a fleet,starships,planets intelligence etc All I'll say is battlestations and give it some thought. ---- A general idea of startrek based on some spectacular events throughout the galaxy and some of the startrek episodes harnessed by science and or taken advantage of. In a hostile corridor of several alien and non federation species come the idea based on the nebulae of startrek 2 where instruments don't register to simaliar overlappping tornadoes of fire as in deep space 9 the badlands and more. A starbase constructed in a asteroid field controls these and more events of destruction as well as smaller perimeter asteroids that can move and dock with the main to sub stations to covertly have starfleet passage throughout the surrounding hostile corridors hoping to stay undetected and having the ability to guide starfleet ships etc. like a control tower of an airport. ---- On the far reaches of a distant galaxy, a fleeing convoy of starfleet vessels decide to make a last stand in a badly pulverised system of long forgotten humanoids their great now decaying cities and no worth to starfleet?The commander of the fleet recognizes a large sphere in the forward proximatey to make a last stand. As the enemy approaches a science officer makes a startling discovery of the sphere with it's annananomonous readings to help blind the sensors of the enemy. The sphere is a complex shield and given some work starfleet opens a passage and safely enters a starbase now long abandoned. With the bases shields back up the officers and crew beggin repairs to their vessels and tend to the injured. A mystery just beinning the new story of the secret of these planets their inhabitants and now why starfleet is making it a priority to man this station and heavily buildup and influence the surrounding region of this unknown sector. ---- Some of the topics i will be discussing in short and elaborating in detail over the next period of time. -alien planets where starfleet over time recognizes the same planet and beings but cities,continents oceans continually change. - gateways or portal -shapeshifting due to exosuits where their is a hidden agenda of what seems bad is worse. -species when not defined as near death appear to come back as a totally different biological complete with technology, have the same command structures and same names to the previously now changed being. -ascension where beings at the 20th level will have all but due to Captain Picard and the Enterprise will recognize the pattern and prevent fullfillment at the 19th or early 20th level. -time going backward at 1 second intervals unknown to starfleet who is letting down earth defences while they are preceiving time as normal due to manipulation of physics,science and space. -a being that can manipulate time travel to his limited realm of starships starbases and planets. -the big bang isn't what it seems in far off and distant corners of the galaxies the geometrys of sun planets life which was created as fully sentient robotic or new biological or a mix of both where physics is different and even planetary systems are new robotic and or mechanical on universal scales -a biological guardian own mind is cloned and controls its ability to safely protect its children where starfleet intervenes. -on a new standard of power superbeings enter various command centers of their planet in several facilies on planet and confront starfleet with powers of the mind with thought ships and the components of intimidation equivallent and beyond starfleets space program -races that have statues throughout thier planets halls, starships and starbases that give them an advantage beyond human perception -a secret enemy starbase with a wormhole inside -planets with much larger surface mass than measured from deep space and orbit -a species that has a great planet but its smaller planets throughout the systems are used to harness the harshnesses of violent elemental actions like tornadoes,rainstorms,vocanic actionsand even beyond human conditions all to power their ships defeces weapons etc as well defend their planets. -where energy can envelop the earth and create a second skin for a journey to free 100,s of lost systems and alien races -a universe so large starfleet co ordinates ships exloring this new region in relation to operating a giant universal computer with new comprehensions of physics and human existance -a single being with beyond powers of limitation is able to act as populations of hundreds of different aliens on thousands of galaxies -energy spheres that act as a key ring into alien vessels can change the function of the crew like a council or a leader of change -a lost species that comes to earth to reclaim its former giant and supreme andso advanced planet - ---- the last text of my first day given by a close friend who loves startrek just as much as I do wants to introduce a species very mysterious whose fleet when engages starfleet in battle and due to new idea when hostile seems destroyed unlike the borg they dont regenerate the pieces recombine to create a fully fuctional starship that with what the objective be they leave with understanding battle and the complexities, he only states they are all controlled by computer and much more to it. Fan fiction idea Hi, you might have misunderstood the purpose of this site. I've moved everything you've written here to your talk page. -- Captain MKB 23:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Please stop making these articles. This is a wiki for canon and licensed materials only. Your fan fiction, or whatever it is, can't be here. -- BadCatMan 01:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry the other day I made the mistake of not understanding this website I used the site to download some ideas on wormholes slipstream drives etc I thought you could create ideas and relate it across the site I am responcible for new ideas like new slipstream drives wormholes etc I am sorry I misused the site but I greatly thank you for information I accessed and will continue to add to my personnel stories Sorry again and thank you